Getting Grace
by Effie17
Summary: This is a short follow up to my story I Got Your Back.  Please Review if you like it.


Hawaii Five 0

Getting Grace

Author's Note: This is continuation of my story I Got Your Back. It would be a good idea to read that story first.

H

5

0

Danny had been the picture of docile ever since Steve gave his word he'd get Grace once the doctor signed off on him medically. He rested when Steve told him to, took his meds when Kono told him to and ate everything that was put in front of him. Granted, no one wanted to push their luck with Danny's weak stomach, so he ate mostly toast, soup and fruit. Early evening found the four members of the Five 0 team, on Steve's lanai, a large plate of fruit shared between them.

"I should've brought Grace out sooner," Steve smiled. "Just the mention of her name makes you more agreeable."

"Nah," Danny answered. "Wouldn't have wanted her to see me like that." Danny eyed the small, healing cuts on his arms. All of the bandages had been removed, I.V had not been reinserted from when he yanked it out earlier that day. He was truly on the mend.

"Rachel agreed, right?" Chin double checked.

"Yeah, if the doc signs off," Steve reminded him.

"Isn't she due to call with the latest test results?" Kono asked. Dr. Sam Ellis had come over that morning, upon Steve's request. She did her usul bit, took blood, took Danny's temp and let him have it about taking out his I.V. without permission. But, she did say his color was looking better and he seemed to have more energy, too.

"Can you call her, Steve?" Danny asked.

"Eat," Steve said nudging the plate of fruit in Danny's direction. Danny picked up another piece of pineapple and took a bite. Steve pulled out his cell.

"Sam? This is Steve, any news on Danny's blood?" Steve listened for a minute then got up and moved away. Chin and Kono both looked to Danny.

"That can't be good," Danny breathed. He put the fruit down, watching Steve move around the back yard, glancing back at Danny every few seconds.

"Why didn't you finish the fruit?" Steve asked closing his phone and returning to the table.

"You aren't going to get her, are you?" Danny challenged Steve.

"The toxin is still in your blood, but the levels are very low." Steve stood, his hands on the back of the chair he had recently vacated. "Sam says I should make a judgement call." His eyes met Danny's.

"Come on," Danny begged.

"You want to risk it?" Steve said, holding Danny's gaze. "Best case scenario we have a great time with your daughter. Worst case, you lose it, and I gotta chase you down, with Grace watching."

"You gotta put it that way?" Danny muttered.

"I'd rather you be pissed at me now, then have a bad memory with Grace, later. You don't get a redo on this," Steve answered honestly.

"Yeah, I understand," Danny lowered his head, breaking eye contact with Steve. "I just want to see her so bad."

"Tell you what, this is a school night, Rachel wants her back by seven for a bath and bed time," Steve had Danny's attention again. "I get her at 5:30, we'll play on the beach, then I'll take her home. You'll get her for an hour."

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"The final decision is yours, can you keep it together?"

"For Grace, yes."

H

5

0

Steve sat in the driver's seat with Danny's daughter chattering away at a mile a minute. She was telling him all about school, her friend, Tommy and Mr. Hoppy. She changed gears so fast it would've made Danny proud.

"...and I missed by day with Danno, so this makes up for it. Mommy says he still sick, but no cantankuss..."

"Contagious." Steve corrected.

"Yeah, contagious," Grace continued on about the stuff in her back pack that she wanted to show Danny.

Steve thought back over the conversation with Rachel. She had seemed concerned for Danny, but reserved, too. Steve had a feeling that a lot of the questions she asked under the guise of concern for Grace's safety, we actually concerns for Danny.  
Rachel did let Steve leave with Grace after all her questions had been answered. Grace was kind of pulling on his hand anyway and he was threatening to leave without him. The attitude was comfortingly formilar.

"Grace," Steve interrupted her, "did your mom tell you that your Danno will still be a little tired, maybe grouchy?"

"Yes, but, once he sees me, he won't be grouchy, anymore." Grace smiled up at him.

"True," Steve said, hoping she was right.

"I'm his reason for living, he told me." Grace added, smiling as Steve steered his truck into the driveway of his home. Steve smiled at her. He barely had the truck turned off, when Grace was out the door and looking for Danny.

"Let's check out back," Steve said, taking her hand. They bypassed the inside of the house entirely and found Danny, Chin and Kono right where Steve had left them. On the lanai.

"There's my girl," Danny said getting up and moving towards Grace. Grace saw Danny, dropped her back pack and ran for Danny. She jumped and he caught her mid air. Holding her close. Steve was a little worried that Danny might not be strong enough to continue to hold her for long, Danny had only recently been allowed to walk on his own. With a hand on Danny's back he steered them back to Danny's chair. Danny never letting go of Grace.

"Danno, we missed our day," Grace said. "I was bummed out."

"Bummed out?" Danny asked. "Where'd you learn that phrase?"

"Tommy says it," Grace went on to tell Danny all kinds of things that Tommy says. Danny taking it all in, smiling like he won the lottery.

"Did you want to go play in the sand, Monkey?" Danny asked when she came up for air.

"Will you come, too?"

"Try and keep me away," Danny said getting up and following her to the sandy beach, the others close behind.

H

5

0

Steve glanced at his watch. The hour had passed fast. He needed to approach Danny, so far Danny had been on his best behavior, but no one had tried to take Grace away, yet. He nodded at Chin, to be ready, just in case Danny did freak out.

"Hey, Danno, you ready?" Steve kneeled down next to Dnny and Grace, who were building sand castles. Danny looked up at Steve, then frowned.

"That time alreay?" Danny asked quietly.

"Yeah, brah, she's got school tomorrow." Steve said, keeping his voice soft. Now, Grace looked up, too.

"Can I come back after school, tomorrow?" She asked.

Steve and Danny shared a look.

"I might go home tomorrow," Danny said slowly.

"Oh, what's one more day," Steve felt like he'd hit the lottery, Grace could help him manipulate Danny to stay longer, thus allowing Steve to keep an eye on him. "You can spend the night, tomorrow."

"Oh, aren't you smooth?" Danny returned.

"We can have a sleep over." Grace smiled, stood and brushed the sand off her clothes. She put her arms around Danny's neck and hugged him hard. "Love you Danno. Uncle Steve can take me home, then get me tomorrow. I know Mom'll say yes."

"Ask her, don't tell her," Danny advised, giving in. Grace said all her goodbyes, grabbed her back pack and climbed into Steve's truck. Steve buckled her in and rolled down her window so she could wave goodbye one more time.

"Aloha," she called.

"Aloha," Danny called after her. Steve cast a quick glance at Danny, then a meaningful glance at Chin and Kono.

"Come on, brah," Chin took Danny by the elbow, once the truck pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "You're bed time, too."

"And your last round or meds," Kono said, standing on the other side of Danny, Together they guided him into the house and back to Steve's quest bed.

"You guys are the best, you know that right?" Danny asked as he slowly fell asleep.

"Maholo, brah."

H

5

0

The End


End file.
